Life as it is
by Skeltons in the closet
Summary: Note I do not own avatar the last airbender but I did I have fun writing this it's kinda jumbled a little but I hope you like it there will be more chapters coming so enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar: the last airbender

Chapter 1: Traveling  
It's been two years since the Avatar defeated the firelord and ended the hundred year war now the, as Sokka calls them "Team Avatar" , are all coming to the Fire Nation for a very special occasion. Zuko has finally proposed to Mai and they're getting married in four days. Aang, who had been living at the western air temple, was going on Appa to Gaoling to pick up Toph, Suki and Ty-Lee where coming on a ship from Kyoshi island, Sokka and Katara where heading up on a ship from the South Pole.

Katara was so excited to see all her friends again, Aang visited them sometimes when he had to attend to business near the South Pole, but Katara hadn't seen Toph since they all went home after staying in Ba Sing Se for a week after the war ended, and Sokka wouldn't stop talking about Suki and saying how great it would be to see his girlfriend he'd been writing to all this time, Haru was gonna be there as well, Tao and his father where also coming and The Duke was gonna be there, all their friends where coming not just the "Team Avatar". "I wonder if we'll get there before Suki, or if Suki will be there waiting..." Sokka wondered. Katara wasn't sure if he was talking to her or just talking to himself. "Well we'll find out soon enough Sokka, we'll be there soon. " Sokka's eyes got wide with excitement "REALLY?!" He yelled. "Oh I can't wait, I'm gonna go ask the captain of this rig how much longer we have." Katara laughed, "Yeah you do that" she said, Sokka went away smiling. Katara got up and went to the door of her small room aboard the ship that she shared with Sokka. She found her way up to the top and over to the railing. She stared out at sea thinking. She thought about Aang and when she first found him in that iceberg two years ago. She thought about all their adventures together and what all had happened, Aang taking her to the North Pole to see a waterbending master, them trying to find an earth bending teacher, finding Toph, fighting Zuko, fighting Azula, Aang kissing her before the invasion, Zuko joining their team, Sokka and Zuko rescuing her father, Aang kissing her at Ember island, Azula almost killing Aang, finally facing the firelord, defeating him, kissing Aang at Iroh's tea shop, all done in one summer. She sighed contentedly she missed Aang, a lot. ' I wonder what Aang is doing right now...'

Aang arrived in Gaoling an hour before he expected to get there. Aang came up to the gate where two guards stood perfectly still. "Uh, I'm here to pick up Toph Beifong," He said. The guards just stood there. "I'm Avatar Aang and I'm supposed to pick up Toph to take her to Firelord Zuko's wedding" the guards looked at each other and then let him in. "Thank you" Aang said as he walked past them. He got up to the door, but before he could knock Toph opened it and said, "Its been a long time twinkle-toes, good to see ya" She punched him in the shoulder. "I'll get my things come on in" Aang came in and closed the door. Toph had a really nice home it looked slightly different from the last time he came in. That was when he first met Toph. Toph's parents where standing in the dining room, and her dad looked none too pleased that Aang was here, after all it was because of him that Toph ran away two years ago. Aang just smiled awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck as he often did when he felt nervous. "Ok twinkle-toes I'm ready lets go!" Toph came out with one little bag. "You sure you got everything Toph? We're gonna be there awhile." Aang said eyeing her small bag that looked like it could only fit one shirt and a pare of pants. Toph snorted. "C'mon twinkle-toes this is all I need" She said patting her bag. "Oh Toph do be careful" Her mother called as they walked out the door. "Don't worry mom I'll be fine, besides I'm with the Avatar I think I'll be pretty safe" Her father just snorted and looked away her mother still looked worried so Aang thought he should say something to make her feel better. "Don't worry Mrs. Beifong I'll take good care of your daughter" She gave a weak smile and nodded. Aang helped Toph get on Appa then threw her bag up to her. She gave him a smile of thanks which he returned then remembered she can't see it. He jumped onto Appa's head with the help of his air bending then said,"Yip Yip" and Appa took off. "I don't like that boy" Toph's father growled after they had taken off. Her mother gave a sigh. "There's nothing we can do about it Toph's growing up we have to let her go"

Back at the Fire Nation Zuko had his servants preparing rooms for all of his guests. Haru had already arrived and was out taking a walk, Tao and his father had also arrived and where sitting in their room. Tao was making paper gliders, like the ones the air benders used, and throwing them out the window and watching as the guards picked them up. "Are the rooms for Suki and Ty-Lee ready? They should be here anytime" Zuko asked a servant passing by. "Yes, Firelord Zuko the rooms where prepared first as you instructed because they live closest" The servant replied. Zuko smiled, "Thank you, now go see if the room for Miss Beifong is ready, and also the Avatar's room as well " The servant bowed respectfully and went on his way. Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he often did when he was stressed. He gave a heavy sigh and mumbled to himself, "Alright, so how many rooms do we need? Oh I'll ask someone later. No there's no time for later now I have to now" he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and jerked his head up to see who it was. Mai. He hasn't even heard her come through the hall. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Stop worrying Zuko, everything is gonna be perfect you'll see. "She said in a raspy voice. Zuko gave a smile of relief. "Yeah, we'll see " He turned to face her and put his arms around her waist. She put both arms around his neck. They stood there, alone , smiling at each other happy to be getting married in just a few more days. Zuko leaned in to kiss her when he heard someone clear their throat. Zuko turned around keeping one hand around Mai. There stood a servant. "Yes?" Zuko asked somewhat annoyed by him interrupting their moment. "Well, Firelord Zuko, I have a message from Kyoshi, here you go" He handed Zuko a scroll. Zuko had to take his arms off Mai to grab the scroll but she kept her arms on his shoulders and shifted so she could read it over his shoulder. The letter read,  
Dear Firelord,  
I am sorry to say this but, something came up and we have to stay on Kyoshi one more day, don't worry it's nothing we can't handle, but we'll be a day late I hope we won't miss the wedding  
Sincerely,  
Suki.

"Hopefully they don't miss the wedding? Zuko what if they do miss it?" Mai asked a little sad that Ty-Lee was gonna be late. Zuko let out a sigh. "I don't know, Mai, I just don't know" Mai frowned. "Well at least the Avatar is still coming" Said the old servant. Mai and Zuko still looked sad so the servant left. "What if it's serious and they can't handle it? What if they need our help?" Zuko asked. "I don't know Zuko they said they can handle it, you could send someone out just to make sure" she suggested. Zuko gave her a weak smile "That's why I love you Mai, you come up with the perfect solutions" They kissed.

The next day Aang and Toph arrived. Toph jumped off Appa and rolled in the dirt, "Ah, land at last I've missed it. " Aang laughed, "Oh come on Toph we weren't in the air That long " Toph just smiled, "It felt a little Too long" Zuko came out to greet them. "Hey guys glad you could make it! I haven't seen you in a long time. " Aang smiled and Toph said, "Well don't get all mushy it hasn't been that long" Zuko laughed, "Ah same old Toph" She stuck her tongue out at him which was a little immature but she didn't care. Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "So, um, has Katara gotten here yet?" He asked. "No, not yet, but I expect them to soon". Aang frowned a little. "Ok" he said. "Uh follow me I'll take you to your rooms". As they walked down the hallway towards Aang's room they bumped into Mai. She smiled. "I see the Avatar and his friend have arrived, hi Aang" she said. "Hi, you're Mai right?" She smiled, "Yes, I am". Zuko hadn't seen Mai smile this much in his life, ever since he proposed to her she's been happier than ever. "

Aang sat in his room the rest of the afternoon. He couldn't wait to see Katara he missed her so much. There was a knock at the door. Aang jumped up hoping someone was coming to tell him Katara's ship had arrived and she was waiting for him, or it could even be Katara herself. He opened the door and was a little downcast to see that it was Toph. "Well Mr. Droopy shoulders don't look so down it's dinner time" Aang chuckled at the nickname, she probably felt his shoulders sag when he opened the door with her earth bending. "Ok, I'm coming" He closed the door and followed her down to the dinner table. On the way down they passed a window and Aang saw Sokka coming up to the palace doors. He got a huge grin on his face and his eyes sparkled. "What wrong Aang?" Toph said in alarm. Toph never called him Aang it was always twinkle-toes or some other nickname. "Katara's here" Toph frowned. "Well judging by how fast your heart was beating I thought something was wrong. " Aang only beamed with happiness and ran down the stairs and through the dining room where Zuko, Mai, Haru, Tao and his father sat waiting for Aang and Toph. "Hey Aang have a-" Zuko started but Aang ran past. "- seat. Well I wonder what up with him?" Zuko said. "Katara's here" Toph said as she walking into the room. Mai giggled and Haru said, "Well that explains" Tao and his father just laughed.

Aang ran outside but he only saw Sokka. "Hey Sokka, um where's Katara?" He asked. "Oh she's still on the boat, good to see ya Aang is Suki here?" Sokka asked. "No, not yet. " Aang said as he ran towards the boat. Just as he got to where the ship was docked he saw Katara walking down the dock with her bags. She was beautiful Aang just stopped and stared. Katara looked up and saw him. She smiled and he came running. "Hey Katara, uh, good to see you again," He stumbled through his words. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Katara giggled. "Oh, here let me carry those for you" Aang said taking her bags from her. "Thanks Aang " she said softly. Aang loved the sound of her voice. So soft and-"So, who all is here?" Katara interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, me Toph, Haru, Tao and his dad, and of course Zuko and Mai" they both laughed. "And now you and Sokka" Aang smiled. Katara looked into his eyes she felt completely in love with him. The. She realized he didn't say Suki. "So, Suki's not here?" "No, I think Zuko said something about then being late" they walked the rest of the way in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but more like a tired silence.

That night The Duke arrived it was late and he tried not to wake anyone when the servant led him to his room. "Thanks" he said when they got to the door. "You're welcome Duke" The Duke frowned. "It's THE Duke" he said. "Yes, The Duke" the servant left and The Duke smiled to himself. He always had to correct people about his name. He just opened the door when he heard a voice. Someone was on the balcony across the hall. He threw his bag, that was even smaller than Toph's, into his room and walked over. He peeked around the coroner and saw Toph. He knew she could feel him standing there with her earth bending, but why didn't she say anything? He wondered. He walked over to her and cleared his throat. She didn't bother to face him what was the point? It's not like she could see his face. "Hey The Duke" she said. "Aren't you tired? It's after midnight" He said curious. Toph just shook her head, "Nah" she said. He nodded then remembered she couldn't see him. "Uh ok" he said awkwardly. "So, you just get here?" Toph asked filling the awkward silence. "Uh, yeah I did " he smiled. "Mmm" Toph mumbled. "Well aren't You tired?" She asked him. "Yeah but I heard someone talking and came to see who it was. Who where you talking to Toph?" She looked startled for a brief moment then quickly recovered her tuff girl look. "Eh just myself, " The Duke smiled. "Yea I do that too " Toph chuckled. "Oh come on let's go to bed" she blushed and turned so The Duke couldn't see. But he saw and also blushed but he knew Toph couldn't see that. But she felt his heart skip a beat. "Yea goodnight Toph" "Goodnight The Duke".

The next morning after breakfast Suki and Ty-Lee got there. Sokka came out to see them. "Suki! You're here! Finally!" Sokka called. "Hey Sokka" Suki called to him. She dropped her bags and hugged him. When he finally let go she kissed him and he kissed her back. "I've missed you so much Sokka" Sokka smiled and blushed a little, "Yea me too, I mean, that is, I've missed you not me" Suki laughed. Sokka grabbed her bags and Ty-Lee cart wheeled out, "Hey Sokka!" She cried. "Ooh" she quickly went back for her bags. "Isn't it exciting?! Zuko and Mai are getting married! I'm so happy!" Sokka and Suki laughed at her cheery attitude everyone liked Ty-Lee she was so positive and happy all the time.

"Ty-Lee? " Mai said as she saw her friend walk up the stairs. "Mai! You're getting married! I can't believe it!" Said Ty-Lee as she hugged her friend. "Believe it" Mai said. "Oh you seem so happy Mai! Are you excited?" Mai laughed, "Yea I am" She said and led them inside.

Chapter 2: the wedding

Two days later it was time for the wedding. Mai was in her room with Katara, Suki, and Ty-Lee helping her with her hair. Toph sat in the corner of the room arms crossed. There wasn't anything she could do to help she was blind and besides what's the big deal about how your hair looks? Toph just didn't get it. "Oh, Mai you look amazing!" She heard Ty-Lee say. Katara backed her up, "Yea Mai, you look beautiful Zuko is gonna flip when he sees you" Suki didn't say anything though. Toph wondered why. "Thanks guys that means a lot " Toph always knew when it was Mai talking she had a voice like no one else it was hoarse but not like dry throaty, as Toph put it, kinda gloomy only now it had a hint of nervousness. Suki let out a sigh, "Well, the dress looks beautiful on you Mai. " Finally Suki spoke, Toph thought. Something's up with her and I'm gonna find out what. "Hey Suki," Toph said. "Can you help me with something?" She asked. "Sure" Suki put down her comb and followed Toph into the adjoining bathroom. "What do you need help with?" Suki asked. Toph had to think of something fast. "My hair, I want it to look good," Toph could feel what Suki felt,she was skeptical. "I thought you didn't care about how you look?" Toph kept a serious look. "Yea I don't, but it's Mai's special day I wanna look nice for her" Toph lied. At the mention of Mai's special day there was a change in Suki her shoulders slumped like when Toph went to get Aang for dinner the night Katara got here. "Oh, yea ok" Suki took a comb and took the ties out of Toph's hair letting it fall down. "Wow, I didn't know your hair was so long Toph" she said surprised. Toph shrugged. "Yea, I always keep it up I've never really cut it. " Suki brushed her hair. Toph had never had anyone else brush her hair, except her mother when she was little, but that was long ago and Toph had forgotten what it felt like. It felt... Nice. But Toph couldn't lose track of why Suki was doing this. "So, what's wrong?" She asked bluntly. Suki jumped. "Nothing why?" Toph could feel Suki's heart beating faster. "Well I might be blind but I can feel you, your heart beat and I can hear you, you didn't seem too excited about Mai being married. " there was a sigh from Suki. "I am excited Toph" "Oh and don't bother lying I can tell when you are" Suki stopped brushing. "I.. I am excited, but I also might be, a little bit, well, jealous. " ooh Suki was jealous. Does this mean she doesn't love Sokka? She loves Zuko? "Jealous? Of Mai? Do you like Zuko or something?" Suki was surprised by what Toph said. "No! I love Sokka with all my heart! I'm just jealous that Zuko asked Mai to marry him but Sokka hasn't asked me yet" now Toph understood. "Oh, well Sokka's kinda a chicken and not very smart when it comes to girls don't worry Suki, Sokka loves you and he will ask you to marry him but it'll take time you just gotta be patient he's trying to figure out when, what, and how, he should ask you" Suki smiled "You think?" Toph chuckled, "I know" she replied.  
Suki was happy after what Toph had said it made her feel a lot better. Toph was so wise for a girl so young. Then again, she wasn't that young, she was 13 now. "There, you're all done, like it?" Suki asked. Toph sighed. "I'm blind" she mumbled. "Oh, Toph I'm so sry I-" Toph put up her hand to silence her. "It's ok lots of people forget. " Suki felt really guilty. "They forget because you're better than other blind people you're an earth bender you can see with your feet you're so independent that we don't think of you as being blind and helpless we think of you as the girl who knows exactly what she's doing" Toph smiled. "Thanks" Suki smiled back even though Toph couldn't see. "Well lets go see about Mai". Mai's dress was beautiful it went all the way to the floor, it was white with a red sash around her thin waist the sash also reached the floor, around the collar was also red and she wore a red necklace, her hair was done up in her usual buns but instead of having some of it down it was all up with fire lily's in her hair, her shoes where also red, but you couldn't see them because of the dress. Suki took a deep breath. "Mai you look amazing" Mai looked up at her and smiled, "Thanks Suki" she said. Katara grabbed her bouquet and handed it to her. They where fire lily's she looked amazing Suki could only hope that she would look half as nice on her wedding day.

Zuko was in his room with Aang, his best man, and the rest of his groomsmen, Sokka Haru and The Duke. All where wearing their best clothes, Aang wore his nicest air bender clothing and a red cape, he also wore the beads monk Gyotso wore. Sokka wore very nice water tribe clothes. The shirt was a deep blue the pants were slightly lighter and he wore dark blue boots. His hair was in its usual ponytail. Haru had on earth kingdom clothes the shirt dark green the pants light green and dark green boots. They found some nice Fire Nation clothes for The Duke dark red shirt brown pants black shoes. The Duke wasn't used to fancy clothes he only had his one shirt and one pair of pants and regular worn out boots. Zuko wore his finest clothes a dark red shirt with gold embroidery along the edges and gold designs of dragons across the chest. He had red pants as well and black shoes with gold buckles. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a clip holding it up. The clip had the Fire Nation emblem. He just put on a red cape that had dark red designs of dragons across the back. Zuko gave a sigh of nervousness. "You ok?" Sokka asked. "Yea just nervous I guess" Zuko chuckled. "It's natural to be nervous on your wedding day, at least I think it is," said Haru. The boys laughed. "Yea I guess, I wonder how Mai looks" Zuko said half to himself. "I'll bet she's beautiful" said Aang. "Well buddy it's time to get on out there"Said Sokka. Zuko went all white. "Zuko?" Aang asked. "You alright?" Zuko shook his head color returning to his face. "Yea I'm alright" he said and walked out the door. He walked over to the temple where the wedding was taking place. As he put his hands on the door handle and gave a sigh, Aang asked, "You ready?" "Ready as I'll ever be" he replied. He opened the door and looked at all the shining faces. Suddenly he was sad that all these people could be here, but his mother couldn't neither could his father or sister. His father was in prison and his sister had gone completely insane, his mother might still be out there but he didn't know where. Interrogating his father didn't help at all. He walked up to the alter and took his place, the best man to his left and the groomsmen beside Aang. After a couple minutes Zuko heard the organ begin to play he took in a sharp breath and let it out slow. The doors opened, and out came Katara Mai's maid of honor she had on a soft blue dress and a white panda lily in her hair, all her hair was down but at the right side of her hair was a single braid going down her back. Zuko noticed the look on Aang's face, he smiled big and stopped breathing until Haru elbowed him. After Katara came Ty-Lee , she had a red dress on and a tiger lily in her hair. Zuko had never seen Ty-Lee with her hair down, it had always been in a braid. She looked nice but Zuko was looking for Mai, was she next? Was that her? No it was only Toph. She had on a pretty green and cream dress her hair was down for once and in her hair was a lake lily common in Gaoling where she lived. Then came Mai, she looked absolutely stunning her hair, her dress , this time it was Zuko who stopped breathing, Aang gently elbowed him in the ribs he shook his head and began to breath again. Toph was giggling Zuko didn't know why. Mai came and stood next to him facing him. They turned faced the alter and knelt down. The preacher began the ceremony and 20 minutes later Zuko leaned in and kissed his bride. It was a deep kiss gentle, but deep. When they finally broke apart Zuko scooped her up in his arms. She giggled as he walked down the isle. The reception was being held in the ballroom inside the palace. Zuko and Mai had the first dance. The happy couple twirled and leaped and danced the night away. Then Zuko led his bride to a table so they could eat. All their friends sat near them except Sokka he wasn't here neither was Suki Zuko noticed. "Hey Katara where's your brother? And Suki?" Katara looked around. "I...I don't know" she said. Then she spotted them going out to the garden. "Oh I see them" she said pointing. Haru smiled, "Ooh they're goin all by themselves hmm interesting" "Maybe Sokka will propose to her" Ty-Lee said. Haru smiled a big smile at her, "Yea maybe" he said. Katara giggled and blushed. "That would be sweet" she glanced at Aang who was already looking at her he blushed and quickly looked away. After the reception Zuko scooped Mai up in his arms and whisked her away.  
Aang was letting them borrow Appa so they could ride him to Ember Island for their honeymoon. Zuko helped Mai get up and then climbed aboard himself. Everyone waved goodbye as the happy couple departed.

Aang smiled as he watched Appa disappear in the night sky. Katara came over and linked her arm in his. "I just love weddings" she said. Aang smiled. "Me too" he said. She looked up at him smiling, she had a loving look in her bright blue eyes. Aang looked intently into her eyes. He leaned in, she leaned towards him their lips almost touching when Ty-Lee came running up and said, "Katara! Katara! I need to talk to you!" Katara looked at her slightly alarmed and said, "I'll be back Aang" he frowned and let her go. Ty-Lee came running up out of breath and said, "Katara I need some advice,"  
"Anything" Katara replied. Ty-Lee looked slightly embarrassed and looked at the ground. "Well, I don't know what to do I... I think I've fallen in love Katara and I..." She hesitated and started playing with her hair. "I don't know if I'm in love I've never been in love before and... He's just so charming and handsome and... And... Katara?" Katara giggled. "Yea I'd say you're in love, who is it?" Ty-Lee looked as if she wasn't sure if she should tell her. "Sit down and I'll tell you what happened" She blushed. The girls sat on a rock and Ty-Lee told her story...

Ty-Lee telling a story  
The reception started and Zuko and Mai had just started dancing. Ty-Lee smiled and was glad to see her friend so happy. Then she suddenly became sad, she was upset because everyone had someone, Katara had Aang, Suki had Sokka, Tao had Shenya, and she could tell The Duke liked Toph he kept looking at her and smiling, everyone had a man but her, she felt alone, and saddened by this new feeling. "Hey they look pretty good out there don't they?" She jumped at the voice. She hadn't noticed Haru standing there next to her. "What? Oh yes they do" she said as cheerily as she could. Haru's voice softened. "Hey, you alright?" She looked at him. "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" He gave her a look that said he didn't believe her. She just smiled and looked away. "Well I'm hungry wanna get something to eat?" He asked her changing the subject. She looked at him and smiled. "Sure!" She said her voice returning to its usual cheer. Haru took her hand and led her to the food table. His hand felt warm and it was so big and strong, it fit her hand perfectly. Haru looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back. They got to the table and took a plate and got some food. After they ate Haru asked her if she knew how to dance. She said yes so he led her off to the dance floor. They danced and danced until a boy, about her age, asked if he could cut in. Haru frowned a little and handed Ty-Lee over. The boy took her hand and they began to dance. "My name is Huron you're Ty-Lee right?" She nodded and he continued. "So, uh, I hear you where working with princess Azula but the. You betrayed her and went to prison" Ty-Lee was shocked to hear him say that. "I.. Uh yes... I did" he smiled at her. She didn't like his smile it was creepy and she didn't like the way he danced or the conversations he started. She wanted to be with Haru. But why? Why Haru? Why not someone else? Because Haru is nice I like his smile, and the way he dances is great and he knows how to have a good conversation, she told herself and then realized that Huron had been talking to her and she didn't hear a word he said. She knew it was a question though. "Uh yes that's... Nice" Huron looked confused for a moment and she knew she blew it. "Ok" he said and leave in. Is he ? Trying to kiss me?! He leaned closer and closed his eyes his lips almost touching hers she tried to pull away but his hand was pulling her back closer to him. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly hey opened his eyes and stepped back. Ty-Lee stepped back too. Then she saw why he pulled away Haru was holding on to his shoulder, he had pulled him away. "Excuse me, but I think the young lady is done dancing with you" Haru said rather harshly. Huron struggled to free himself from Haru's grasp. "For your information I asked her for a kiss and she said yes!" Haru looked startled and a bit hurt by what he said. He looked to Ty-Lee for an answer. "No, I didn't mean, I didn't hear him I didn't know what he said, so I just said yes and before I knew it..." Huron interrupted her, "What? But you-" Haru tightened his grip, "Goodbye," He let go and Huron straitened his jacket and walked off. Ty-Lee threw herself into Haru's arms he was surprised but quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you, I don't what I would've done if you didn't come. "She pressed her face in his chest. She felt so safe in his arms. She didn't want to leave them. But wait this is silly, she told herself. Haru probably thinks I'm a helpless little girl but I'm not, I am a Kyoshi worrier and I can take care of myself. She pulled out of his arms. He smiled at her, "for a second there I thought you really did want to kiss him, that would've been embarrassing Ty-Lee laughed. "Yea" she said.

After the reception, as Mai and Zuko left on Appa, Ty-Lee was just heading back to the palace when she saw Haru coming towards her. Her heart raced, look at him, he's so muscular, she thought. Stop it Ty-Lee he's just a friend he's not interested in me, is he? She wondered. "Hey, that was some wedding huh?" He asked. "Yea it, it was yes" Ty-Lee fumbled. Haru grinned. "So, you staying here long?" He asked. "Yea a week actually but that's as long as I can I have to go back to Kyoshi soon." She said. "Oh" was all Haru said. He looked off in the direction Appa had flown. You could still see him faintly. "Well, I'm heading back to the palace, if you are I'll walk you to your room" he said hopefully. Ty-Lee was just about to say yes when she changed her mind. "Uh, no actually I need to find Katara" Haru smiled sadly, "Ok, see ya" he walked off. Ty-Lee watched as he headed towards the palace. He looks handsome in the moonlight, she thought. No Ty-Lee stop, he doesn't think like this about you now does he? Actually she didn't know if he did or not. Probably not she told herself. She looked around there was Katara and Aang she called out to Katara and then realized they where kissing, well, almost kissing, and she had just ruined it for them. But Katara came anyways so she decided to forget it and talk to her.

End of Ty-Lee's story

"Wow," was all Katara could say. Ty-Lee looked at her hopeful. "Well? Do you think Haru, 'likes' me?" Poor Ty-Lee, she had never been in love before she didn't know what to do. "Well, the truth is I don't know, maybe he does, I'll talk to him and find out. " Ty-Lee went white. "Oh no don't tell him what I told you!" Ty-Lee begged. Katara only laughed. "Of course not I'm not stupid I wouldn't do that, I'll just ask him some questions see if I can guess of he likes you" Ty-Lee gave a sigh of relief. "Ok, thank you"

That night, as Ty-Lee walked up the stairs to her bedroom she met Haru at her door. "Oh!" She said almost bumping into him. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Haru sounded truly sorry. "It's ok, " Ty-Lee said with a smile. "So, good night" Haru said. "Goodnight" Ty-Lee replied. Haru smiled. He was just gonna leave but then it seemed he changed his mind about something. He stopped and farced her. He looked at her intently. She stared at him confused. He leaned over and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar: the last air bender

Chapter3: one week vacation  
Two days after Zuko's wedding, the Gaang was sitting out by Ursa's turtle-duck pond. Aang was feeding the turtle-ducks and Katara was sitting next to him talking with him. Toph was sitting under a tree talking with The Duke, Sokka was sitting near the pond with Suki lying with her head on his lap. "Do you think Zuko and Mai are having a good time?" Suki asked. "Yea I bet they are" Sokka said with a smile. There was a flower next to him so he picked it and gave it to Suki. "Aw thanks Sokka, you're so sweet" she said as she took it. Aang gave the turtle-ducks the last piece of bread he had and then leaned back on his hands. He looked at Katara and smiled. She was so beautiful. She had been gazing into the pond when she saw him smiling at her from the corner of her eye. She looked at him and blushed. He scooted closer and took her in his arms. "I love you" he said. Katara blushed redder. "I love you too" she said. "Hey, have you guys seen Ty-Lee?" Shenya, Tao's girlfriend, came over and asked. "No," "Nope" "I haven't seen her all morning" The kids replied. "I haven't seen Haru either" Katara said remembering hers and Ty-Lee's conversation two nights ago. "Hmm well I needed her help I guess I'll wait" Shenya was just leaving when she turned around and asked, "Do you guys know where Tao is?" "Yea, he's in the library" Toph answered. "Thanks!" The green-eyed girl said and skipped away. "I wonder where Ty-Lee and Haru went? Maybe they're together somewhere" Toph said. "Hmm"The Duke replied. "Well lets go find them!" Toph said. The Duke looked shocked. "Maybe they wanted to be alone" Toph rolled her non-seeing eyes. "Exactly why I want to find them" The Duke frowned. "Alright I'll help you find them" Toph smiled triumphantly. So she and The Duke set out to find Haru and Ty-Lee. They searched the palace and the gardens but couldn't find them. The Duke suggested they maybe went to town but they searched in vain. "Maybe we should just go back to the palace. " The Duke said at last. "You're just gonna give up so easily? Come on The Duke! You're not a quitter are you?" The Duke was quick to defend himself. "No! I was thinking of you, you look tired" he said switching the blame. "Me? Tired? Ha! Ya right I'm not tired" she said and punched his shoulder. "One more place I wanna check then we'll call it quits alright?" "Ok" said The Duke. Toph led them to the beach where lots of teenagers where swimming and playing games on the shore. There they where Ty-Lee and Haru sitting next to each other. Haru started laughing and three sand at Ty-Lee's legs. Ty-Lee gasped and Toph could just barely hear her say, "Oh it's on!" She grabbed some sand and threw it at his chest he ran into the water and she followed. They began splashing each other and laughing. Toph snorted. "I can't believe them acting like children. " The Duke smiled "Oh c'mon Toph they're just having a little fun" he laughed and Toph shoved him over. Then she laughed. The Duke got back up and smiled at her. "Well lets go back now. " Toph said and started heading for the palace. They got back and when Katara asked where they had been she told her they where at the beach watching Haru play with Ty-Lee. At the word 'play' Katara got confused until The Duke explained what happened. Katara smiled. And thought to herself, Aw how sweet Ty-Lee's got herself a boyfriend.

The next day Sokka took Suki on a tour of the Fire Nation they said they would be gone all day and not to worry about them. Toph wanted to go explore some caves up on a mountain near the palace and Katara and Aang where just gonna stay at the palace all day. Around noon as Aang and Katara sat on a couch in the livingroom Ty-Lee came in looking for Haru. "I haven't seen him" Said Aang. Katara smiled at Ty-Lee and winked. Ty-Lee blushed and danced out of the room. "Well she looks happier than normal" Aang stated. Katara laughed. "Yea she is" Katara smiled devilishly and Aang said, "You know something don't you?" Katara giggled "Maybe..." Aang smiled at his beautiful girlfriend how is it that she's so perfect for me? He thought. She looked up at him. "What?" She asked. "Nothing" he replied. "I just love you" This made her blush. He leaned down and kissed her. Meanwhile Ty-Lee found Haru in the kitchen talking to Tao. When he saw her he smiled big. "Hey Ty-Lee what's up?" He asked. "Oh nothing just wondering what everybody was doing I'm kinda bored. " Tao smiled. "Well I was just gonna go find Shenya I'll see ya later Haru" Tao wheeled his wheelchair out past Ty-Lee she smiled as he went past. She looked back at Haru smiling still. He looked at her. "So, you wanna take a walk by the ocean?" He asked. "Yea, that sounds great. " She replied. So they went out for a walk. As they strolled along the beach Haru stopped her. He laced their fingers and looked at her. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She caught his eye and quickly looked away. He put his hand to her chin and made her face him. He smiled and before she knew what was happening he kissed her a deep, passionate kiss. They kissed for nearly half a minute before they where out of breath finally pulling away he looked her in the eye and said, "I think I've fallen in love with you" Ty-Lee blushed and looked at him smiling and said, "I think I'm in love with you too"

Toph and The Duke where having a great time in the caves they where full of tunnels and so dark, for Toph that didn't really make a difference. "What if there's a cave-in and we get stuck?" The Duke asked. "That's why you have me I'm an earth bender duh" Toph retorted. The Duke smiled, "I guess I am pretty lucky to have you" Toph stopped in her tracks. "And what's that supposed to mean?" The Duke just kept walking. Toph ran to catch up to him. "Hey don't leave me hanging what's going on with you-" Toph stopped she felt something coming. "The Duke wait!" She called. But he didn't listen. "Ah you're just trying to scare me. " ugh why did he have to be such an idiot, Toph wondered. "No, really stop" Toph's voice was very alarmed. The Duke stopped and looked at her. She looked worried too. "Ok ok, I'm stopped. " he said. "Let's get out of here" Toph suggested. The Duke Shrugged and followed her towards the entrance of the cave. About halfway out Toph stopped. She stood still for a moment. "Wha-" Before The Duke could finish Toph bended a wall up behind him he jumped as he heard something snack the back of it. "Let's go!" Toph yelled grabbing his hand and running towards the exit. "What was that?" The Duke asked. "It was a-" she fell to the ground screaming as she went down. The Duke quickly helped her up but she couldn't stand on her left foot. There was blood coming out of some puncture wounds on her leg. That's when he saw it. A snake-bat a big one it was hissing at them. He looked at it wide-eyed. He scooped Toph into his arms and ran for the opening of the cave. He could just make out the light when he tripped over something he dropped Toph and she cried out in pain. The Duke hated to see he hurt especially if he caused it. He looked back the snake-bat had flown over to them and was ready to strike him. He jumped up and grabbed Toph and finally he got outside the cave. The snake-bat however wouldn't come outside. Then he remembered reading that snake-bats hate sunlight he gave a sigh of relief then looked at the girl in his arms. "You feeling ok?" He asked softly. "Does it look like I'm feeling 'ok' to you?" Toph screamed at him. "I.. I'm sorry Toph I didn't mean.." Toph cut him short. "No I'm sorry that was a bit harsh. "The Duke took her over and lay her down in some grass. He looked at the wound and then to Toph's surprise he ripped off his sleeve and wrapped it around the wound. "What'd ya waste a perfectly good shirt for?" The Duke shrugged. "It's just a shirt. " Toph lay back she felt tired. "There's a chance the snake-bat didn't inject any poison in you, you might be ok, but just in case I think we should get you back to a doctor. " Toph sighed. "Hey, thanks for, you know, saving me" she said. "I should be thanking you, if you hadn't put up that wall I would've got bit so thanks. " he smiled. "Well you're the one who carried me out of that blasted cave so thank You and don't say another word!" The Duke did as she said and didn't say another word. He ripped off his other sleeve and wrapped that one around her leg too. He picked her up just as a clap of thunder boomed over head. "Uh oh," said Toph, "That didn't sound too good" The Duke frowned. "It wasn't. " he said looking at the dark clouded sky. "Looks like a storm, a bad one. " he said in disappointment. Toph growled, "I hate storms they ruin everything! What if I die up here?" The Duke set her down and grabbed her shoulders, "Look I am not going to let you die Toph ok, you will live I promise. " he said it so harshly Toph leaned back a little and even looked scared. "I'm sorry" The Duke said. "I didn't mean to scare you" Toph quickly recovered. "You didn't scare me I was just, surprised at your harsh tone. " she said half truthfully. The Duke sat back. "I'm sure it'll be over soon. " Toph sighed. She didn't think so. It started raining. Hard. Then it started hailing. Toph built them a rock tent. "Just... Don't fall asleep Toph, cuz if you don't wake up... I... I'll never forgive myself" The Duke said. Toph looked scared and she didn't care if The Duke knew she was scared because she really was. "It isn't your fault!" She said a bit shaky. "Toph-" The Duke didn't know what to say. "I just feel responsible for you and if I can't wake you up... Just don't go to sleep ok" Toph sighed. "Ok"

Back at the Firelords palace Aang and Katara where getting worried Toph and The Duke hadn't come back and neither had Haru and Ty-Lee. Tao wheeled over to the window where Aang and Katara stood looking out. "Last I saw Ty-Lee she came into the kitchen to see what we where doing. I left her alone with Haru. " Katara looked worried. "Well it's a bad storm they should know to come back. "Then they heard the door open. In came Sokka and Suki. "Few" said Sokka. "That's quite a storm hail and everything. " Suki saw their worried faces. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Toph, The Duke, Ty-Lee and Haru are still out there. " Aang told her. She gasped and Sokka said, "Well we have to go look for them" Tao shook his head. "We wouldn't make it far in this storm. We can just hope they found shelter. " Sokka looked out the window. He gave a sigh. "Alright"

After about ten minutes the door opened and Ty-Lee came in followed by Haru. "Yikes! I haven't seen a hail storm in years!" Haru exclaimed. After Katara told them Toph hadn't come back Ty-Lee freaked out. "But what if they get stranded in a cave? Or if they fall off the mountain? Or-" Katara stopped her. "Toph is the best earth bender there is she knows what she's doing she'll probably build an earth tent and they'll stay until the storm is over. Don't worry Ty-Lee they'll be fine. "

For the rest of the night they stayed up waiting for Toph and The Duke.

Back in the earth tent The Duke started to drift off... He shook himself awake. I have to protect Toph, he thought. He looked over at her. She was awake and playing with a rock. She was shaping it into different animals. "That's pretty cool Toph" he said trying to make conversation so he could stay awake. "Yea it's fun" she said half heartedly. The Duke peeked out a crack in the wall. It was about midnight he guessed. He sat back with a sigh. "This stinks I can't go to sleep I'm tired, " she gave a frustrated sigh. The Duke took her hand. "I know, if I could take this from you I would but I can't" Toph looked surprised. "Thanks The Duke, can't I just sleep for half an hour then you wake me?" She asked. The Duke thought it was a bad idea but she was so tired maybe if he woke her... No he couldn't but she was tired... "Ok" he said. "But only half an hour and when I wake you you better get up!" Toph smiled. "Thanks The Duke". She cuddled up next to him and fell asleep. The Duke didn't know if he might have just made a huge mistake. He put his head on top of hers and stroked her hair. After about half an hour The Duke shook Toph awake. But she didn't wake up. "Toph?" He said. She didn't move. "Toph!" He screamed. "Oh no what have I done! Toph! Toph! No Toph wake up please!" She moaned. He jerked his head up. His face was streaked with tears. "Toph?" He squeaked. "Yea?" She moaned. "Oh thank the spirits you're ok" he let out a sigh of relief. "Yea I'm ok. It's been half an hour already?" He nodded. "If you're nodding I can't see it. " "Oh uh yea sorry" she snuggled up to his chest. "A little longer?" "No," The Duke said a little harsher than he meant to. "Ok ok fine" she sat up and yawned. "The storms letting up a little. " The Duke said. "Enough to go home?" Toph asked. "Well, no not yet" he replied. "But I'll tell ya when it does" he promised.

Ten minutes later the storm stopped. Well not completely the hail, thunder, and lightening stopped but it was still raining a little. "Hey Toph, we can go now" The Duke told her. She smiled. "Finally!" The Duke scooped her up in his arms after she took down their tent. He carried her down the path off the mountain. "I hate rain" Toph said. "Yea" The Duke agreed. Finally off the mountain they headed towards the palace. The Duke kicked the door and a servant came running to answer. "Get a doctor!" The Duke ordered. "Uh, yes sir, the Avatar and his friends are waiting for you Master Duke" The Duke didn't bother to correct him about THE Duke he just carried Toph to her room and lay her on the bed. "Ah a nice cozy bed" Toph said with a smile. She heard The Duke open her drawer. "Hey what're you doing?" She asked. "You need to get out of those wet clothes". He answered simply. "Well you're not gonna dress me I can do it myself" she said. "No you cant you're injured. " Toph gasped. "Well then go get Katara! Or Suki! Or any Girl!" She demanded. The Duke realized the awkwardness she felt. "Oh yea sorry I didn't think about it. "He ran downstairs and got Katara. Everyone piled him with questions. What happened? Where were you guys? Is Toph ok? Why can't she dress herself? The Duke held up his hands silencing them all. "We were in the caves and a snake-bat bit Toph's leg we had to wait for the storm to end before I could bring her home. " everyone gasped. "Oh no is she gonna be ok?" Ty-Lee asked. "Yea there's a chance it didn't inject venom. "The Duke said hopefully. Pretty soon the doctor showed up and looked at Toph's leg. "No venom" he announced. "Good thing you tied that sleeve onto her leg otherwise she would've bled to death. " he said. The Duke took a deep breath glad that Toph was gonna be alright. "Thank you" he said as the doctor left. Toph smiled big. "Few I'm not gonna die, thanks to you The Duke" he smiled. "You're welcome" she smiled at him. "I guess I am pretty lucky to have you" she said. The Duke looked surprised. "Really? Somehow that sounds familiar" he pretended not to remember. She punched his shoulder and he fell off the side of her bed where he'd been sitting. He laughed. "Hey!" And got back on her bed. "Now you gotta rest docs orders. " he said sternly. Toph snorted. "I don't wanna be cooped up in bed. "The Duke laughed. He squeezed her hand reassuringly. She smiled. "Ok so leave the invalid to her 'resting' " She said and shoved him off her bed. He laughed again. "Alright sleep now. " she rolled over and he left.

Four days later Zuko and Mai came back. Everyone greeted them warmly. "So what did you all do while we where away?" Zuko asked. Ty-Lee told him and Mai everything including the cave incident. Mai gasped upon hearing about Toph. "Is she ok?" She asked. "Of course! The Duke saved her life!" Ty-Lee told her. Mai smiled. "Good. " she said.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own avatar: the last airbender

Chapter 4: going home

It was time for everyone to go back home so they all sat around a table in Zuko's study discussing how everyone would get home. "So, Sokka is going to stay at Kyoshi for a while so he can ride with Suki and Ty-Lee in an air ship, Aang and Katara have to take care of business in Ba Sing Se so they can go there on Appa, Haru will go with them since he's living in Ba Sing Se, that leaves Toph," said Zuko. "Hey, I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter" Toph said defiantly. "Well we all know you can take care of yourself but we'd all feel better knowing you had someone with you. " Aang told her. Toph snorted and looked away. The Duke walked into the room. "Hey guys what's up?" Perfect. Zuko thought. "We where just discussing how Toph would get home. " he said. "Oh, well I could take her I'm headed out that way anyways. "Toph smiled to herself but quickly wiped it off. But not before Suki caught sight of it. "Ok that could work. " Zuko said.

A couple hours later they were all packed and ready to go. Aang smiled as he helped Katara climb aboard Appa. Haru was just saying goodbye to Ty-Lee, "Well I guess I'll see you again sometime" he said. "Yea, some other time" Ty-Lee repeated. He gave her a sad look but before he could walk away Ty-Lee leaned over the side of the air ship and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Sokka just stared and Suki said, "Aw, how sweet " She kissed Sokka on the cheek. He smiled.

"Wait for me" Haru said after kissing Ty-Lee. Hey threw his bags in the saddle before climbing aboard. "Bye Zuko, bye Mai," Katara called as they took off.

"Well, you ready Toph?" The Duke asked. "Yea, I'm ready. "She replied. They headed off for a long walk to Gaoling. They walked and walked until it was dark. Then they made camp. "Hope ya don't mind sleepin outside" Toph said. "Mind? Are you kidding I love sleeping outside I'd rather sleep outdoors than in some old hotel. " The Duke replied excitedly. "Well good cuz I ain't sleepin in a hotel either" Toph said with a smile. She made herself an earth tent and then one for The Duke. The next morning they set out for the next town to get something to eat. "This seems like a nice place. " Toph said as they approached a restaurant. The Duke shrugged and went in. After they ate they began walking again towards Gaoling.

"We're almost there. " Toph said after they had traveled for two more days. The Duke nodded even though she couldn't see it. As they entered the nice town of Gaoling Toph felt The Duke getting nervous. "What's wrong?" She asked. He jerked his head around to face her then looked away. "Nothin"He said plainly. She frowned and wondered why he didn't want to tell her. "So, you wanna stay in Gaoling for awhile?" She asked. "No, I don't really stay in one place very long and well, I'm gonna travel the world ya know? Explore new places stuff like that. "He explained. "Oh sounds fun! Reminds me of when I traveled the world with the Avatar. We didn't travel the whole world but a good part of it. It was fun I loved every minute of it. " Toph took on a faraway look as she spoke. The Duke got an idea. "Hey, well, why don't you come travel the world with me? We could see new places, go where no one has gone before, the two of us would make a great team what do ya say?" She was surprised by what he asked. She wanted to go so badly but her parents where finally starting to understand her a little better they where finally getting along she couldn't just abandon them, what would they think of her then? They probably wouldn't trust her anymore and she knew they wouldn't like The Duke, he only had one pair of clothes and he was dirty, he really understood her, he was just like her only he could see and he wasn't a bender. They would make a good team, but her parents, no matter how annoying and restricting they where, she loved them they where her parents after all, but The Duke, he really wanted her to come, she almost said yes but changed her mind. "No, I... Well my parents are just starting to adjust to who I am letting me have a little more freedom and I don't wanna ruin that. Sorry. " she tried to let him down easy. "Oh, yea that's ok" he said a little downcast. She sighed. "I really want to go but my parents would disown me if I ran away again. "

"But you wouldn't be running away you'd tell them you're leaving or even ask permission" The Duke said hopeful to change her mind but it was of no use. She didn't want to be disowned. "The Duke, I really like you and stuff but, I know my parents wouldn't like you, I know that sounds rude but they wouldn't and I'm sorry, they wouldn't understand why I would leave and they wouldn't let me go with you, sorry I probably just hurt your feelings but that's the truth. " The Duke sighed. "That's ok I understand. You don't wanna lose your parents it's fine. " she hated how sad he was. But she was glad he understood. No one else would. They stood at the gate to her house. "Well, I'll see ya later The Duke. " Toph sad sadly. "Yea, later. " he said and walked away. Toph sighed and went inside.

"Toph! You're back!" Her mom called suffocating her in a hug. She pulled away. "Yea I'm back. " her father grabbed her before she could leave the room. "Did the Avatar take care of you? Who brought you home?" He asked. She sighed. "Yes, he took care of me and The Duke brought me home" Her parents exchanged a curious glance before her dad asked, "The Duke of what?" Toph rolled her eyes. "No, that's his name just The Duke" she said. "Oh, well, when can we meet Duke?" Toph gave another sigh. "THE Duke it's THE Duke" she said. "Oh, The Duke, where is he?" She walked towards her room. "He left. " she said closing her door behind her. She threw her bag carelessly onto the floor and flopped onto the bed with a heavy sigh. She wished she had said yes and gone with The Duke. He was the only one who really understood her, her other friends excepted her but The Duke understood her. Why did she have to say no? Oh yea parents. She hated parents they where so restricting and didn't understand her at all. Katara's dad let her go wherever she wanted he understood her perfectly. Shenya's parents understood her perfectly too they would let her go with Tao to travel the world. So why didn't her parents let her go. Well actually she hadn't even asked she didn't know if they would let her go. She had to find out it was killing her. She hopped up and ran to the door. Flinging it open she called out, "Mom! Mom!" She came running. "Yes Toph? What is it?" She seemed panicked. "I gotta ask you something" Toph said. "Yes dear? What is it?" Toph took a deep breath. "If I wanted to, lets say... Travel the world with someone, would you let me?" She asked. Her mother laughed. "Toph, why would you want to travel the world? Your world is right here with us you don't need to go travel, besides you wouldn't be able to see anything. "At this Toph became angry. "I CAN see with my bending! And I DO want to travel, my so called 'world' here isn't a very good one and I hate it just because we're rich doesn't mean we have to stay in one place forever! Why can't you understand that I have feelings and I'm NOT helpless I can do whatever I want but I have you two in my way! You don't let me do anything! You think because I'm blind I'm a scaredy cat well here's a news flash for ya I AM NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING!" Toph yelled. Her mother took a step back. She gasped. "Toph, that was very rude, we're in your way?" Her mothers voice began to rise. "How dare you! We are your parents Toph, how dare you say we're in your way, you need to calm down and stop yelling, you're blind Toph, and we're here to help you with that you need our help without us you'd have no where to go" she said. Toph's face turned red. "I do not NEED anybody I can do fine on my own and last time I checked there's a whole world I could go to without you! You just refuse to believe someone could live without your help, I take it back you don't think I'm helpless, you think the whole world is and you think it's your job to help them all! You're so..! So... Evil!" Toph turned around and went back to her room leaving her mother standing there open mouthed. Toph grabbed a bag and packed her stuff she was gonna go find The Duke and travel with him she didn't need her parents, she decided. She didn't care if they disown her she hated them she would disown THEM. She told herself. There was a knock at her door. "Toph" it was her mothers voice. "We need to talk. " she said. Talk pft as if she was gonna just talk to her. "Go away!" She yelled. Her mother must have gone because she didn't reply. After Toph packed what she needed, she opened her door. From what she could tell her parents were in the parlor. She headed towards the door. Her father came out. "Toph" he demanded her to stop. She stopped, without facing them she mumbled, "I will not stop" and opened the door. Slamming it behind her she walked towards the gate. Her father opened the door. "Walk out that gate and we'll disown you" she stopped. "You won't be a Beifong anymore. "He taunted. She rolled her hands into a fist and grit her teeth. "I don't care. "She called back and left the gate. She wasn't sure which way The Duke went so she picked a random direction and walked off. She got outside the town and sat on a hill under a tree. What did I just do? She asked herself. I'm disowned I'm orphaned. She sighed. That's alright by me I don't need them. Right now I need The Duke. Where could he have gone? She put her hand to the ground feeling the people around her. There was an old women down the hill to her right tending to her garden, a young girl and, probably her boyfriend, where on the opposite side having a picnic. But no The Duke. Where was he? She got frustrated. There was a path strait ahead so she decided to wander seeing where it would lead. Hopefully to The Duke.

It was getting dark and she still hadn't found The Duke. She was getting hungry. She felt a town about half a mile to her right so she decided to go eat. She looked for a restaurant and finally found one. She went in and sat down. "And what would you like to eat miss?"

"What do ya have?" She asked. There was a menu in front of her but she couldn't read. "Uh, there is a menu in front of you miss" Toph rolled her eyes. "I'm blind" she said. He looked at her whitish green eyes. "Oh my mistake miss I'm sorry, uh may I suggest the chicken-pig stew with corn bread?"

"How much it cost?" She asked. "Uh, 5 coins miss" he said. "Hmm" Toph counted her money. "I guess I'll just get cornbread how much is that?" He stood up strait. "One coin" he said. "Ok I'll take it" she said.

After she ate she headed off to find a place to sleep. She found a nice spot in the woods and built an earth tent. She lay awake almost all night thinking. I'm a disowned blind girl looking for someone I'll probably never find AND I'm all by myself, great, things could be worse I guess, she told herself. She tossed and turned but couldn't sleep. She kept asking herself an important question but wouldn't allow herself to answer the question. Why did I give up my family for a boy? She thought finding the answer would let her go to sleep. Because he gets me and they don't, because my parents are mean and he's kind, because my parents are preppy and he's an outdoorsmen, because he'd rather sleep outside than in, like me, or maybe, could it be that I left because I... I love him.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own avatar: the last airbender

Chapter5: Lost

After almost a week of searching Toph still couldn't find The Duke. She had gone all over the earth kingdom but couldn't find him. Maybe he went to the Fire Nation, or the South Pole, or North Pole, or Kyoshi, or he could be anywhere. Toph thought. She decided to try the Fire Nation first. So she headed to the docks to get a boat ride to the Fire Nation. During the time she was looking for The Duke she had stopped at Ba Sing Se and ran into Aang and Katara she visited awhile but didn't stay long. Finally she arrived at the harbor. Walking up to a man who seemed like he was in charge she asked for a boat heading out to the Fire Nation. He told her one was leaving in half an hour so she went to the ticket station to buy herself a pass. "One ticket to the Fire Nation please" she said to the lady at the desk. "Alright that'll be 9 coins girly. "She said impatiently. "Oh, I don't have enough. "She said. "Then get lost kid"The lady said pointing towards the exit. "But, please I'm Toph Beifong and I just need to get to the Fire Nation, I'm looking for someone. "She said. "Toph Beifong?"

"Yes!" The lady laughed heartily. "You ain't a Beifong no more I heard your parents disowned you!" Toph gasped. Man word travels fast. She thought. Faster than her anyways. She sighed and walked off sadly. I need to see a map, she told herself. Oh ya I'm blind pft I'll get someone to read it for me. She went to a board that appeared to be a map and asked the closest person, a young man who was no more than two years older than herself, to read it for her. "Sure" he said. "You are here, in the ticket station right outside of Gangna, if you go four miles west you'll hit Giroh a small town population 123, if you go ten miles east you'll hit Gema, Shiloh, and Bedrock, three towns about half a mile apart, if you go five miles north you'll hit Ba Sing Se, a large city full of walls and people, if you go south, well you'll hit ocean. " he told her. "Thanks" she said. Where should I go? She wondered. "So where ya headed?" He asked as if reading her mind. "Uh, no where special, just looking for someone. " She replied. The man smiled. "Oh, who ya looking for?" He asked curiously. "Just, a friend"She remembered the night when she admitted to herself that she loved him. "Oh, well good luck to you I'm heading out to the Fire Nation, bye miss" he said walking off. Pft he's lucky he has 9 coins. Anyways I gotta find The Duke. She said to herself. I think I'll go to Giroh, which way did he say? East? I think so. She told herself this would be fun. She headed east in hopes to find Giroh. But instead she found the three towns a half mile apart. How could I be so forgetful? She asked herself. She turned around heading north. But she got terribly lost she couldn't remember which way she'd come from or which way she was going. "I wish The Duke was here." She said. She sat down discouraged. "I'll never find him!" She yelled into the wilderness. I'm terribly lost and alone, I just wanna die, he's probably off in some big city with a new girlfriend having the time of his life, she thought. She lie down on her back giving up on everything. She heard a twig snap. "Who's there?" She called. No answer. She stood up feeling for whatever it was. A fox-deer. A stupid fox-deer! I hate animals! Toph thought angrily. She dropped to the ground tears filled her eyes. Since no one was around she just let it out crying because she couldn't find The Duke, crying because she was disowned, crying because she couldn't do this, she couldn't take care of herself alone. She cried herself to sleep even though it was only noon but Toph couldn't tell how light it was.

She woke up around 5pm her eyes puffed up from crying. She sat up disoriented. She remembered being lost. She closed her eyes wishing The Duke would come and rescue her from this awful place of darkness and loneliness. Never had she wished to see as much as she did right now. A tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away. She must stop this nonsense and find a way out of these woods. She got up and wandered. It seemed the woods went on forever. Finally she found something. A stream of water trickling away. She got a drink. Maybe the stream will lead to a town, she thought. She followed it for an hour and a half but to no avail. She couldn't find the town she had hoped to. She dropped to the ground in disappointment. She became angry. She threw a rock at a nearby tree scaring some birds away. She screamed as loud as she could and fell down her face landing in the water. "I can't do this" she whispered. She closed her eyes. She lay there not wanting to face reality. Not wanting to hurt anymore. Not wanting to miss The Duke so much it ached. She tried to remember what the last thing he said to her was. She had said she'd see him later he said yea later. She wished that later could be now. Right now. She needed him, wanted him. She remembered the things they'd done together. When he found her talking to herself on the balcony, his heart had skipped a beat. Him asking her to dance at the wedding reception, her saying no because she had no idea how, finding Haru and Ty-Lee at the beach, racing The Duke back to the palace, him walking her home, asking him to stay, him asking her to go, she should've said yes, should've said yes, "I should have said yes!" She yelled. She soon fell asleep half in the water. It was a deep sleep. She had no idea what was going on around her. She didn't hear the monkey-bat fly over head to get a closer look at her, she didn't hear the wild ostrich-horse drink from the very stream her head lay in.

She woke up several hours later but she wasn't in the woods by the stream where she had fallen asleep. She was in a bed. It was warm. She didn't wanna get up. Where was she? She didn't know. She heard a door open and someone walk in closing the door behind them. She heard voices outside the door. Someone said, "She up yet?" A woman replied, "Not yet, you hungry?" The man pulled out a chair it sounded like and sat down. "Yep" he said. She heard the woman walking around. Then she smelled some chicken-pig cooking. She threw the covers off and ran to the door. She opened it and the couple stared at her. "You're up" the man said. "How are ya feeling?" Toph wasn't sure what to say. "Uh, fine I guess"

"Well, that's good, I found you out by the stream in the woods, what where you doing out there anyhow?" The man asked. "I was uh, looking for someone and I got lost. "She told him. "Ah, where do you live?" He asked curious. She shrugged. "Where ever I want" she said. The man nodded but he didn't know Toph couldn't see it. "So what's your name miss?" She wasn't sure if she should tell them her real name or a fake one. "Toph" she decided real. "Ok Toph have a seat, you hungry?" He asked. Actually she was hungry. "Yes, what do you have?" The man chuckled. "It's right here in front of ya biscuits and gravy. " Toph looked down at her lap fiddling with her thumbs. "I couldn't possibly expect strangers to know this but, I'm blind. "She said. The woman at the stove gasped, "I'm sorry I didn't know Toph, I didn't mean no disrespect. "He said earnestly. "What where you doing out there all by yourself if you're blind?" The woman asked shocked. "Well, I may not be able to see with my eyes, but I can see with my earth bending, I can see you right now you're stirring something counter clockwise on the stove. " The man and woman where surprised. "Well, that's good then lucky you!" The woman said with a. Smile. "So, what're your names?" Toph asked. "I'm Sheng Lee and that's my wife Lana" the man told her. "And who's the other person?" Toph asked. "What? Who?" Sheng Lee asked puzzled. "Well, I can feel three heart beats, so who's the third person?" She asked. "Uh, where do you 'feel' this third heart beat?" Lana asked. "Right in front of you Lana" Toph said confused. She could feel the heart beat but couldn't feel the body. Lana smiled. "Oh, you must feel my baby's heart beat, I'm pregnant" she said happily. Toph's mouth dropped, that explains. "Oh, really? That's nice" she said a smile to her voice. "So, who where you lookin for Toph?" Toph sighed. "It doesn't matter, I'll never find him. " she said sadly. "Ok, let's eat!" Lana said setting hot gravy on the table.

After breakfast Sheng Lee took Toph outside and showed her the farm. They had lots of chicken-pigs and some pig-sheep. He even had a pet platypus-bear. She liked these people but she missed The Duke terribly. But she knew she wouldn't be able to find him... Ever. That night she cried herself to sleep. Just outside her door stood Lana and Sheng Lee, they heard her crying. "Should we go in?" Lana whispered. "No, we should let her be, she's probably been through a rough time and needs to face this on her own. " He whispered back.

Toph stayed at their house for a week before she finally told them who she was looking for and why, she told them the whole story about her parents and everything. She asked if they knew where The Duke was. They didn't. She missed The Duke sooo much she couldn't bare to be without him.

Two days later someone came to the door. Lana answered it. "Hello, my name is Feng, and I'm looking for a young lady by the name of-" his voice sounds familiar, Toph thought. She was sitting on the bed playing with her meteor bracelet. She heard him come in and Lana knocked on her door. "Come in" she called. Lana came in. "Sorry to bother you Toph but there's a man here looking for you. "Toph liked these people they always apologized for bothering her even if they didn't have too. Unlike her parents. Wait a man? What? Who? "Excuse me a man? What does he want?" She smiled at Toph. "He has a message for you"She said simply. Toph hopped off the bed putting her bracelet back on her arm. She came out of her room with Lana. "What do you want?" Toph asked. The man looked at her and gasped. "It's you!" He said. "Yea it's me do I know you?" She was confused he seemed familiar but she couldn't remember. "We met at the harbor I read the map for you," he said. Now she remembered. "Oh, yea, so what's the message. "She heard him pull out a scroll. "It says, Dear Toph Beifong

We hear by invite you to join us for the wedding of Sokka and Suki to be held on Kyoshi Island, two weeks from today," he paused and said, "That is two weeks from the day I got this which was a week ago so the wedding is in one week. " he continued reading. "The bride and groom hope you can make it, the Avatar will also be there, as will most of your friends. Please come with the bearer of this note he will guide you to Kyoshi.

Sincerely,

The Kyoshi worriers.

Toph was surprised at first. Then there was the slim chance that The Duke would be there. "Yes! Yes! I'll go! You have to take me!" She said excitedly. "I hope you don't mind me leaving Lana" she said. "Oh no not at all Toph you where our guest and may leave whenever you please" this made her like them even more. "Thank you Lana, say goodbye to Sheng Lee when he gets back from the tomato-wheat fields. "She said. "I will" said Lana. Toph hurriedly packed her things and ran out the door dragging Feng with her. "Ok ok I get it you're excited" he said slowing down. "Don't slow down we've only got a week!" Toph said pulling his arm. He laughed. "Exactly a week plenty of time. " Why did he have to be like this? She wondered. He didn't understand she had to see The Duke. "Why are you in such a hurry? You wanna break up the wedding or something?" He's such a pesky little... So what if he had a crush on Sokka a long time ago she was over it and besides she was only eleven when she had the crush its not like it meant anything. "No, I just wanna get there" she said. He shrugged. "Alright alright we'll get there. " he led her off into the very woods she'd been lost in. "Uh, is there another way besides through these woods?" She asked nervously. "No, why?" She shuddered. "Just some bad memories in there that's all. " she said not wanting to tell him. "Ok well we'll have to go through sorry Toph" she gave a sigh. "Alright. " they traveled through the woods past the stream she'd slept in, past the little clearing where she'd cried for the first time in ages, finally out of the woods, they headed to Shiloh, one of the three little towns together. "Once we get to Shiloh we can get some food, then we'll head over to Gema and get a hotel for the night and head out in the morning. " He told her. "Why a hotel? What's the matter with camping?" Toph asked rather rudely. "Nothing, just I thought we'd wanna be warm not out in the cold. "He explained. "Yea well I like it out in the cold. "He chuckled. "Ok you can stay outside I'll be in the hotel. "He said jokingly. She shook her head disgusted at what a city boy he was.

After traveling with Feng for three days Toph finally got used to him. No matter how annoying he got she learned to just ignore him. He'd figured out when she was ignoring him and started saying things like, he was going to shave his head or cut off his arm for fun. She'd just nod and say cool. It was funny to him. To Toph it was irritating. They finally reached the harbor after he had to make a one day side trip to go see his parents who lived in Gangna. "Two tickets to Kyoshi Island please" he said to the lady at the desk. It was a different lady then when Toph had tried to go to the Fire Nation. Good thing Toph thought. She gave them their tickets and they sat in some chairs to wait for the boat. Toph fell asleep after the first hour of waiting. They had to wait three hours. Two hours later Feng woke her up. "What?" She moaned. "It's time to go" He whispered. Toph sat up drowsily. Feng grabbed his and her bags in one hand and helped Toph up with the other. He let her lean on his shoulder and he half carried the tired girl to the ship. Once aboard he found their room. He lay Toph down on the bottom bunk of the bunk-beds and set her stuff down next to it. Soon afterwards she fell asleep. But Feng stayed up writing a letter. Toph woke up around midnight because Feng wiggled the bed as he climbed up. What is he doing up so late? She asked herself. She didn't care. She closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

Two days later they arrived at Kyoshi. Toph ran down the plank and onto the sand. "Yes! Land at last!" She called. Feng came down laughing. "Missed it that much eh?" She nodded. She jumped up as Sokka approached them. "What took you guys so long?" He asked. "Well, I looked at her home where you instructed but she wasn't there her parents said she ran away so I went looking for her. I finally found her out in the middle of no where on some farm and now here we are" Feng explained. Sokka smiled. "Oh I see. " Toph didn't have time for this she grabbed her bag and asked, "Is The Duke here?"

"No" Sokka replied. Toph went a little pale. "Is he coming? You invited him right?" She started breathing fast but neither boys noticed. "I would have but I didn't know where to find him he travels a lot and I couldn't nail down his location. " Sokka told her. She took in a sharp breath. She'd come all this way only to find out that the one person she had been looking for for nearly three months wasn't gonna be there, he wasn't even invited. Tears started gathering in her eyes but she tried not to let them fall. Suki came over. "Hey guys I- Toph are you alright? You look pale" She was the only one who noticed. "I'm fine" Toph said but her voice was a bit shaky. Suki took her arm and led her away. Once out of ear shot of the boys she asked again what was wrong. Toph tried to hold it together and be the strong tough girl everyone thought she was but she just couldn't. She broke down crying. She wasn't sure if she should tell Suki about The Duke and her parents disowning her and getting lost, but she told anyways. Suki swore to keep it a secret even from her soon to be husband Sokka. Toph took a deep breath. "Thanks Suki" she said gratefully. Suki gave her a cloth to wipe away the tears. "Come I'll show you to your room" Suki said softly. She took her to the hotel and gave her one of the finest rooms.

That night after dinner Toph volunteered to help Suki with the dishes. "Wow imagine that Toph volunteering for work. That's a first" Sokka said. "Yea well I've changed a lot over the past few months Sokka, you'd be surprised. "Toph retorted. As the girls did the dishes they talked. "So, you really think you're in love with The Duke?" Suki asked curiously. "No, I know I am" Toph replied. "Well maybe I can get Sokka to agree to push the wedding date a little giving us time to look for him" Suki watched Toph's reaction. It didn't change. She stayed serious. "No, I couldn't do that to you guys, besides how are you gonna get Sokka to agree to that without telling him the reason?" Toph had a point, Suki thought. "But I want you to be happy Toph, " she insisted. "I am happy, you're getting married, it's a happy time. " she said a hint of frustration in her voice. "Yea but wouldn't you be even more happy with The Duke here to enjoy this with you?" Suki persisted. Toph gave an angry sigh and raised her voice as she spoke, "Yes, but that doesn't matter, I've looked for him for months you're never gonna find him and I don't need everyone thinking I'm a lovesick helpless little girl! Can't you just keep quiet and go on with this wedding? Get married start a family be happy ok my happiness doesn't play into any of that. " she set down her rag and stormed out. She came into her room and sat on a chair at the desk. She got up and walked around a bit. She felt something in the corner and walked over. She wasn't sure what it was. She felt it with her hands. It was a mirror. People use those to look at themselves and see how pretty they are. Pretty didn't make a difference to Toph she couldn't see beauty. She became very angry, how could they put a mirror in her room when they knew she couldn't see to look in it. Her hands became fists. She punched the mirror and it shattered to pieces. She fell to the ground wishing for sight. Why did she have to be blind? Out of all the people why her? She didn't understand. It was cruel to have blind people why couldn't everyone see? A tear fell to the floor. She tried not to cry, again. She took a deep shaky breath and decided to go for a walk. She went outside and no one stopped her or came with her. She took a walk along the beach. She heard a giant coy fish leap out of the water. I wish I was an animal, Toph thought. Then I wouldn't be blind and I wouldn't have all these girly feelings. I wouldn't fall in love or care that anyone understood me, I could go where I want when I want. No one would be there to stop me. She walked and walked. Feeling the sand in between her toes. Listening to the waves lap against the shore. Hearing the sea-robins singing and some diving down for some fish. She found a rock and sat down. Why was life so complicated for people and so simple for animals? She wondered. I wonder how different my life would've been if I hadn't been blind? She asked herself. I probably wouldn't have competed in the earth rumble tournaments and I probably wouldn't have learned earth bending I only learned it cuz I ran away from the 'let me help the blind little girl' and I found badger-moles and they taught me. She thought. I probably wouldn't have met Aang which means I probably wouldn't have met The Duke and probably wouldn't have these feelings. I'd be home, maybe my parents wouldn't be so controlling and given the sighted girl some freedom. I wonder... She was interrupted from her thoughts when Zuko came walking over. "Hey Zuko" she said half heartedly. "Hey" he said back. "When did you get here?" She asked. "Oh just now I went inside and Suki said you where missing and your mirror was broken. Wanna tell me about it?" He asked. She gave a sigh. "I was just upset that I couldn't see myself in it. I couldn't see if I was pretty or not. " Zuko smiled. "Well, just for the record you are very pretty. "Toph brightened at the words. "Really? You think so?" She asked. "Yea, you're beautiful Toph" she frowned. "You're only saying that to make me feel better. " She said. "What? No I'm not!" Zuko quickly replied. "Honest!" He said. She could tell he wasn't lying she smiled. "You're not lying" she said. "Of course I'm not. "He answered. "Now lets go inside beautiful. "He said with a smile. Toph smiled back. "Ok" she stood up then cocked her head. "Hey Zuko, are you handsome?" She asked. Zuko laughed. "I wouldn't know. Ask someone else " he laughed again.

The next day was the wedding but it wasn't until the afternoon. After breakfast everyone was sitting outside when Aang flew in on Appa. Momo came and landed on Toph's shoulder. She scratched his head and he purred. "Hey guys look who I found" Aang said jumping off Appa. Toph felt Katara's feet hit the ground, Aang must've helped her off, then someone else's feet hit the ground. Toph felt major butterflies in her stumach. The Duke at last. She wanted to run up and hug him tight but she resisted the urge to do so. She wasn't sure where she stood with him and didn't want to ruin their friendship. So she walked over to him and said, "Hi, long time no see where ya been?" The Duke's heart beat faster. "Everywhere. "He said. "Well, I've been everywhere and haven't found you where have you really been?" Toph asked. The Duke smiled. "You went looking for me?" He asked. Toph gasped. "Well, I... Uh changed my mind about your offer, I wanted to travel with you but I couldn't find you. "She said. He smiled again. "After I left your place i wandered a bit then went through a dessert and nearly died," at this Toph gasped. "Then I went to Ba Sing Se for a few days but I didn't like it there so I was gonna go to the Fire Nation, but I didn't have enough coins so I went to a small town called Giroh and got a job after that I went back to Ba Sing Se to see a friend and I ran into Aang and he brought me here for the wedding. "He finished. Toph furrowed her brow. "You where in Giroh? That's where I was going but I got lost and stayed with these nice people. I gave up hope of ever finding you if I had only remembered what Feng had said I could've found you easily!" Toph got at herself. To Toph's surprise The Duke took her in his arms and hugged her. "Well I'm here now and my offer to travel with me still stands. "He said happily. Toph felt safe in his arms. She never wanted him to let go. He gave her one last squeeze and then let go. To her disappointment. That afternoon as they where getting all the last minute things ready, Toph sat in the room as a pregnant Mai helped get Suki ready. Katara was fixing her hair while Mai tied the back of the white gown. Toph sighed. "You ok Toph?" Katara asked. "I just wish I knew what the dress looked like. "She said sadly. Katara felt bad for her. Then she had an idea. "Her dress is white with a pale green sash, around the collar is lace, same as around the bottom of her dress, on the skirt part there are flower designs you can't see unless you're up close, in her hair is a green and white head band with white panda lilies wrapped up in it, Suki's hair is curled and looks great. "She described. Toph didn't know what green was or white but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to diss appoint Katara.

The organ began to play as Katara, Suki's maid of honor, walked down the Isle first. Next was Mai. Then Toph, then the bride. Sokka's breath was officially taken away when he saw her. He melted there at the alter. She was beautiful. Suki noticed that The Duke couldn't take his eyes off Toph she wore a pale green dress matching Suki's sash. She had a pale green,white and pale pink panda lily in her hair. Her hair was down and curled. It was beautiful. Suki just wished that Toph could see herself. Suki stood at the alter and faced Sokka. The preacher spoke a few words before they said their vows. Sokka was first. "Suki, you are the most amazing girl I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. You are a great worrier and teacher. You taught me the ways of the Kyoshi worriers, you stole my heart, we had many great adventures together, and you helped the Avatar end the war 3 years ago. I couldn't love you more I will love you always. " Suki smiled and blushed. Touched by his words. "Sokka, you're really smart, and brave, you proved yourself to be a great Kyoshi worrier and friend, and I love you, you protected me during the war and even afterwards. You've loved me so far and I believe you always will, I love you more than anything, and I will be with you always. " Toph smiled. She was beginning to like weddings. The Duke also smiled. He liked weddings too. "You may kiss your bride" the preacher announced. Sokka eagerly stepped over and kissed his bride. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She put her arms around his neck. When they parted Sokka lifted Suki into his arms and carried her into the recreation room for the reception. They danced and danced until they couldn't dance anymore. Toph sat by herself at the table as she ate. Feng came over and sat next to her. "So, you like weddings?" He asked. Toph inwardly sighed. She didn't want to talk to him. "Yea I guess" she said quietly and looked away. "Me too" he said. Ugh he's just trying to be cool. She thought. "So, you wanna dance?" He asked. Toph jumped slightly. "No," she said bluntly. "Oh come on" he said and took her hand in his. She jerked her hand away and said, "I said no, and besides even if I wanted to I couldn't. " he frowned. "Why? Because you're blind?" He asked curiously. She thought mentioning her blindness was rude and answered simply, "I don't know how. " he smiled. "I can teach you"

"Ha I'm sure you can" she retorted. "Come on let's at least try" he grabbed her and pulled her up. She protested but he didn't listen. He took her to the dance floor and put his hand around her waist. She didn't like having his hand there it was uncomfortable. He began to dance showing her the steps she stopped and said, "Ya know what I've had enough I'm no good I quit" he stopped her from leaving. "No you're not you're doing great come on"

"No, I really don't want to" she said. He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her uncomfortably close. His right hand on her back forcing her to be pressed against his chest and his left hand holding hers she was trapped. She could feel his hot breath on her ear and she didn't like it. "I want you to come to my room" He whispered in her ear. If she couldn't wiggle her way out of his grasp there was only one thing to do. She bended the floor and it smacked him in the groin he went flying across the room and lay on the ground moaning. She put the floor back and ran outside. The Duke, who had seen everything from when Feng asked to dance and was about to intercept when she lifted the floor, ran after her. There she stood leaning against the balcony rail. "Did he hurt you?" He asked harsher than he meant to. "No" she replied. "Did he, well, did he-"

"Did he what?" Toph asked. "Did he kiss you? I couldn't tell" she shook her head. "He just asked me to come to his room" The Dukes eyes went wide. "What! I'll go give him a piece of my mind he wont ever go near you again I can promise you that!" The Duke sounded like he really meant it. Toph laughed. "It's ok I don't think he will anyway after I hit him with the floor. " he smiled. "Wait, you saw everything that happened, so why didn't you help me?" Toph asked. "I was gonna but you hit him with the floor. "He said with a smile. "Why where you watching me in the first place?" She asked. This question took The Duke by surprise and he blushed and tried to think of what to say. "I.. Uh.. Well ya see I... I saw him ask you to dance and I knew you didn't know how so I wondered why you said yes-"

"I didn't say yes he forced me to go!" Toph said quickly. "Oh, I didn't know that" Said The Duke. "Continue " Toph instructed. The Duke fumbled with his words. "Like I said I... Wondered why you said yes and just watched. I...uh well I... I saw him pull you close when... When you wanted to go... So I walked over to make him leave you alone... But then you hit him and ran out..." He looked around nervously. "Thanks for trying to help" Toph said. Her voice sounded a little upset. And tired. Like she was about to cry but held back. He walked closer to her and put his arm on her shoulder. "You ok?" He asked. "Yea fine" she said without facing him. He sighed. "You know you can tell me anything. " he told her. She looked at him with her non-seeing eyes and said, "Yes, I know" he smiled. "So, what's going on with you, ya seem, upset" he said. She gave a sigh. "I just didn't like what Feng was doing... He made me feel... Uncomfortable. " The Duke didn't like Feng either and hated that he did this to Toph. "Toph, there are guys like him in the world who will make you feel very uncomfortable, and will do things to you, bad things, but I want you to know that I... I'm here, you can come to me at anytime when ever you need me, I'll be there for you, I'll protect you from guys like Feng, if you need me, I'll be with you" Toph's eyes teared up and she choked on her words. "And what about when I was lost in the woods searching for you? I needed you then but you weren't there, I needed you so badly but I couldn't find you, I felt abandoned, I felt regret for not excepting your invitation to travel," she broke down in tears. The Duke felt so guilty for leaving her when she asked him to stay. He wrapped her in his arms. "That was a mistake, and I'll never leave you again, ever, if you want me to be with you forever I will I love you Toph," oops, he didn't mean to say that. Inside he was kicking himself for being an idiot. She stopped sobbing for a moment and looked up at him. He wasn't lying. "I love you too The Duke. "She said and smiled. The Duke didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected that from her. But then he didn't expected her to cry either Toph was full of surprises and he liked it. He smiled. "You do?" He asked. "I do" she replied. He leaned forward without even thinking and kissed her lips. She had soft lips. He kissed her deeply. She kissed him back. Little did the kissing couple know, that Suki and Sokka stood in the doorway watching. After a couple seconds they left the two of them alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own avatar the last airbender **

Chapter6: Toph's turn

It's been four years since the end of the hundred year war. In that time Zuko and Mai had gotten married and had a little girl named Ursa after Zuko's mother. Suki and Sokka had also gotten married and Suki was now pregnant. Aang and Katara where also married now and had a little girl they named Kya. Toph and The Duke had been going out for a year now and on this day they where sitting out in the countryside by a pond. They had a picnic and just finished eating. Toph sat back thinking hard before asking a question that had been prodding at the back of her mind for some time. "What ya thinking about?" The Duke asked suddenly. "Oh, nothin just wondering if I should ask you or not. " The Duke chuckled. "Ask me anything my dear" He said with a smile. "Ok, well I've been wondering for awhile now, what's your real name?" The Duke was shocked. He hadn't expected that. "It's ok you don't have to tell me. "Toph said quickly. "No, it's fine you need to know, you're my girlfriend you deserve to know" He took a deep breath. "It's Noe. " He said quietly. "Well that's a cool name!" She said trying to cheer him up. He just nodded. She punched his shoulder. "Do you want me to call you Noe or The Duke?" She asked. He smiled. "Whichever you want" He said. Toph smiled. "Ok then. " The Duke, or Noe, took Toph by the hand and they walked over to the small town of Giroh. In the center of the town was a beautiful fountain. Birds gathered there and sang it was beautiful. Toph couldn't see it but she felt it. They stopped and Toph sat on the edge of the fountain. Noe pushed her over but caught her before she fell in. "Careful" he said teasingly. She punched his shoulder so hard he almost lost his balance. "That's not funny!" She called. He laughed. "Sure it is. "He said. She crossed her arms and looked away pretending to be really hurt. Noe's face softened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said worriedly. Toph turned around smiling. "I know" She said. He grinned. Then he took on a serious look. Toph could feel his heart rate rapidly rising. She got a worried look. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing" he said sullenly. She sat there wondering what's wrong. Then she felt him go down on one knee. She thought he was tying his shoe or something. He took her left hand. "Toph, I love you and, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so, will you marry me?" He asked. Toph gasped. "The Duke-I mean Noe, are you serious?" He smiled. "Yes" She threw her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She squealed. He got the biggest smile on his face as he stood up. He held her in his arms. They stood like that for a moment longer before she finally pulled back. They kissed. The longest kiss they could.

The wedding took place two weeks later, everyone was there. All their friends. Even pipsqueak and his girlfriend. Longshot and Smellerbee came as well. Toph's dress was a simple light green, with a bow in her hair, her bouquet were white panda lilies. Noe blinked as she walked down the Isle, she looked amazing. So beautiful. She stood by his side and he offered her his arm as the service began. The said their vows, then kissed to represent that they where now husband and wife.

At the reception however, Feng showed up while Noe was off getting them some drinks. Feng came over and sat by Toph. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded not wanting him to make a scene and ruin her day. "I came to see you get hitched. "He said as if she would be ok with it. She crossed her arms. "Well you should leave" She said. He only laughed. Laughed why would he laugh? Toph thought. "You should've come to my room" he said. "I had a wonderful night planned. "He continued. Toph was disgusted. He was so inappropriate and rude. "Go away I'm married now. "She said annoyed. He laughed again as if she was joking. "I know, but those are the best kind right?" He asked. "The best kind of what?" Toph lost track of what he was saying. "Relationships, the best kind are when you're married, and your lovers not" This man was so perverted. She hated him. She got up and walked away. He followed her. "Leave me alone!" She called back to him. She looked for Noe but he was gone, she tried walking faster but he caught up. She also tried earth bending at him but he dodged all her hits. She wasn't aiming perfectly because she was trying to get away from him at the same time. She bumped into Katara. "Hey, Toph! Congratulations on the wedding!" She said happily. Toph took hold of Katara's arm and said, "Yea, hey do me a favor, find Noe for me," Katara nodded and looked around. She spotted him. He looked as though he was looking for someone. Katara also noticed Feng. "There he is, he's by the table with the cake. "Katara told her. "Thanks" Toph said walking away. She just about got to the table when Feng stopped her. "I'll let you go for a kiss" he said. She became angry. "Keep away! Leave me alone! Get lost! How many ways do I have to tell you before you do it!" She yelled hoping someone would notice and come to help. He bended some earth at him but he ducked. "Ah ha nice try, I like a girl who puts up a fight" He said moving closer. He pressed his body against hers. Toph struggled. Then Noe came to her rescue. "Get your hands off her!" He yelled. He grabbed Feng's hands and threw them off his bride. He pushed him over and Feng stumbled and almost fell. Feng came back with his hand in a fist. He swung but Noe dived out of the way. He punched Feng in the gut and when he bent over he hit his back and Feng fell to the ground. "Stay away from her. "He said. By this time a crowd gathered. Aang and Sokka escorted Feng out. Noe wrapped Toph in his arms. "I'm sorry, I was looking for you but couldn't see you. " He said. Toph nodded. "It's ok, I couldn't find you either. "She said with a sigh. Afterwards Toph and Noe took off for their honeymoon.

They arrived on Ember Island late in the afternoon. It was still very warm out though after all this was the Fire Nation. They put Appa in one of the Firelord's stables and then went to their hotel room. It was nice, and quiet and there was no one to disturb them that night as they slept together for the first time.

A week later Toph and Noe had moved to Ba Sing Se, but they still liked to travel a lot. Their home in Ba Sing Se was their permanent one but they hardly ever stayed in it. On this particular day they where just coming home from staying in some wilderness on Kyoshi Island. They where just unpacking when Toph suddenly felt sick. "You should rest you look tired" Her husband told her. "No, I'm fine. " she said. But then she felt nauseated and had to sit down. "You should see a doctor you don't look good Toph, "Noe said and helped her up. "No, I'm fine really!" Toph insisted. "Come on you're going to the doctors" He took Toph by the arm and led her out. They walked over to the doctors office and waited for him to be done with his other patient. The doctor summoned them to come in. He was examining Toph when Noe asked if she would be alright. He said she's fine. Toph knew what was coming. She'd known since they left Kyoshi. But she didn't know how to tell Noe. This was big, and might mean they would have to settle down and live in Ba Sing Se for awhile. They wouldn't travel anymore. At least not until- the doctor interrupted her thoughts as he was done examining her and said, "Well No, she's fine, it's good news. "  
"It's actually pronounced No Ay, it sounds like No way but yea, continue" Noe corrected him. Now that he'd gone back to using his real name The Duke didn't have to correct as many people as he did when he used the name The Duke. "Your wife is pregnant, congratulations" He said. Noe blinked in surprise. He shook his head. "Seriously?" He asked. The doc nodded. Noe hooped and hollered. He seemed really happy but Toph just sat there. They went home. Toph just sat on the bed. "What's wrong?" Noe asked her. "Aren't you happy? We're gonna have a baby. " he said excitedly. She looked away. "You knew before the doctor told us didn't you?" Noe could tell just by looking at her. "Yea" she replied simply. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked a little hurt. "Because. This would mean we'd have to stop traveling for awhile and I know how much you like to travel. "She said. Noe wrapped Toph in his arms and kissed her neck. "I think I'd like staying here for awhile and raising our kid, it'd be fun" he said with a smile. Toph smiled too. "Ok," she said. He kissed her cheek then her lips. "I love you" he said happily.

A month later Aang and Katara came visiting, Aang was taking care of his usual Avatar duty's and Katara came with. Toph insisted they stay at her home instead of a hotel. They could save money that way she told them. So they stayed at Toph's place and that night Toph told them about her being pregnant. Katara was ecstatic. "I haven't told Aang yet but, before we came here I saw a doctor and he said I'm pregnant!" She announced. Aang's jaw dropped. "You are?" He said. She nodded. Aang smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her. "That's great. "Toph smiled. "Now our baby's will be the same age" She said.

But sadly, Toph had been no more than three months pregnant when she lost her baby. She was devastated. She went into a depression and wouldn't come out of her room for a long time. When she finally came out of it she acted as though it never happened. As though she'd never been pregnant in the first place. Noe didn't bother to talk about it for fear of hurting her more. Pretty soon they began traveling again. All over the world. Seven months passed and Katara had her baby. A little boy they decided to name Bumi, after Aang's departed friend, and king of Omashu. A year went by and Aang and the the Firelord founded a city they decided to call Republic City. Aang asked Toph if she would move there and become their chief of police as she was the only metal bender in the world. She declined at first but after some thought and discussion with her husband she decided a change might be good. So they moved to Republic City and Toph became the chief of police. She had her own police academy where she taught some fine earth benders metal bending. Most of them didn't get it at first and quit early but some learned the technique and kept training with Toph. Pretty soon she had her own police force assembled. She enjoyed every minute of it. The excitement of metal bending and to be able to teach it to these students. One boy about 21 years old came to her academy with his older brother. His brother asked if they could train to be metal benders. "Of course you can, although it might get tough and you could very well not be able to master metal bending, or learn it at all for that matter. " The older boy looked at his brother and nodded. "We'd still like to try ma'am. "He said. She smiled. Toph liked it when she got students who would work hard to learn metal bending. "Alright what is your name?" She asked him. "I'm Zin Fay "he said. Odd name but oh well. "And what's your name?" She asked the younger boy. He didn't answer. Instead he looked to his brother for help. "Uh, ma'am we couldn't expect you to know this seein how we just met but, my brother is deaf. "He said. Toph nodded. "Ok, that's alright what's his name?" She asked. "Ton Fay" he said. "Well, if he's deaf then I'm sorry but I don't think he'd make a good officer, what if someone's coming behind him and he doesn't hear them? He could get us all into trouble. "She said a little sadly. "Oh no ma'am you see he'd be a great officer, he can hear with his earth bending, well not hear but see, almost like he's got eyes in the back of his head, it makes up for his not hearing because he sees with earth bending and he could see the people coming behind him, he wouldn't need to hear 'em" Zin explained. Toph began to smile. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm blind, and I see with my earth bending too, I will gladly teach you and your brother. "She said happily. Zin smiled. Then he looked at his brother and gave him a few hand signals which made his brother smile. "Thank you ma'am!" Zin said excitedly. "Please, call me chief Beifong. "She said. "Ok, Chief Beifong. "Zin repeated. Over the next few weeks of training Toph found Zin and his brother to be excellent students. They soon became her top two best students. But Ton was a little bit better than Zin. They trained until they graduated and became Toph's two right hand men on the force.

Another year passed by, a wonderful year. Toph had her police job, and Noe had a job as a councilmen. Katara soon became pregnant again, this reminded Toph of losing her child, which made her sad. That night when her husband came home, Toph lay in bed crying. "Toph what's wrong?" He asked quickly. "I just... I just found out Katara's pregnant and it reminded me of... Of when we lost our baby" she said in between sobs. Noe took her in his arms and held her. Rocking slightly back and forth as he stroked her hair. "Shh, it's alright. "He said gently. She finally stopped crying and Noe decided to ask her something. "What if... What if we tried again, and had a baby?" He asked. Toph shook her head. "We'd lose that one too," She said. "Toph the doctor said we only lost that one because it was too soon, you where too young. But you're older now, and can handle it, come on please Toph? Wouldn't it make you happy to have a baby?" He begged. "Yea I guess so, but, not yet, not until I'm sure in ready for this. "She said. "Ok, "Noe promised.

3 months later Toph became pregnant. 7 months passed and Katara had her baby, another boy, they named Tenzin. Toph was now seven months pregnant and it seemed she wasn't gonna lose this one. She was on maternity leave from the police force and had left Ton Fay in charge. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the end of the hundred year war. Six years ago tomorrow Aang had his final battle with Ozai and had won. So everyone in Republic City liked to celebrate. Suki and Katara came over to Toph's house because it was their job to make the decorations for City Hall. Everyone else made their own decorations for their shops. Katara brought her three children with her because Aang was off on Avatar duty again so she had to bring them. Suki brought Besha to play with Kya and Bumi. Ty-Lee also came to help with decorations. Toph and the other women sat around the livingroom making the decorations while they talked and the children played. "So when are you and Haru getting married Ty-Lee?" Suki asked. Ty-Lee blushed. "I don't know," She said. Suki grinned. "You mean he still hasn't asked you? You've been going out for what? Four years now?" Ty-Lee blushed deeper. "We haven't really talked about it, we just like hanging out with each other, marriage is... I just don't know."  
"Do you want to marry him someday?" Katara asked. Ty-Lee smiled. "Yes" she replied. Toph moaned and grabbed her swollen stomach. "You ok?" Suki asked alarm in her tone. "Yea, just a kick I'm fine. "She said. Suki sat back in her seat. "Ok few," she said. The women worked until it got dark when Noe came home. "I see you ladies are having a good time" he said with a smile. He came over and kissed his wife. "You feeling alright?" He asked touching her stomach. "Yea fine"she said smiling. He smiled back. Then he heard the sound of children running through the hall and squealing. In came three year old Kya followed by her year younger brother Bumi, also chasing them was Besha, Suki's two year old girl. They ran into Noe who had been standing in the entrance of the hall. The kids fell down laughing Noe smiled bending down to their level. "Hey kids having fun?" He asked excitedly. "Yea! We're playing like we're a bunch of wild ostrich-horses!" Bumi yelled. Kya crossed her arms. "No we are playing that we are all air benders flying on our gliders like daddy" she said. Bumi stuck out his tongue. "Not ah!" He said. Noe quickly broke up the fight saying, "Ah well both sound fun, got room for one more to play?" Bumi smiled. "Yea!" He said pulling Noe's arm. Noe laughed. "Lets go!" He said. As he stood up, Kya jumped at him and said, "Lift me up and fly me like daddy does!" Noe picked her up and spun her around. She squealed in delight. "No no, daddy throws us in the air and we fly, without him touching us wit his hands" Bumi explained. Noe nodded. "Well that's cuz daddy's an air bender and I'm not, if I threw you up I couldn't fly you around. You'd fall. "He said. "Dat would no be good!" Besha yelled. "We migh get hurt!" She said. He nodded. "Yep. "  
"My turn! My turn!" Besha called. Noe put down Kya and picked up Besha spinning her as she squealed.  
"Wow, Noe is really good with kids," Ty-Lee stated. Toph only smiled and nodded feeling her husband spinning with her friends kids. She put her hand on her stomach as a terrible thought occurred to her. "Well I really should get back home now, "Katara said. "Come on kiddy's" she called. "Aw! Can't we stay and play with Uncle Noe?" Kya begged. "No we gotta go home and see daddy now," Katara told them. At this Bumi clapped his hands and skipped over to put his shoes on. "Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled. Katara laughed. She took Tenzin from the little basket he'd been sleeping in. He squirmed a bit but didn't wake up. Katara left just as Suki was helping Besha put on her shoes. Tomorrow they would put the decorations up.

Toph put away the last decoration she'd been working on. She got up and walked to her room. She got dressed into her night clothes and lied down. She was tired. Noe came in a little while later and crawled in bed with her. He put his arm around her swollen abdomen. She rested her arm on his and gave a sigh. "What's wrong?" He asked. She sat up. Noe did the same sitting next to her and putting his arm around her. "Please tell me" he said pleadingly. She stood up and walked away from the bed. "I just... When I saw you playing with Katara and Suki's kids I got a terrible thought. "Noe walked over to her and held her. "What was it?" He asked. She buried her head in his chest. He pulled her back and looked her in the blind eyes. "Tell me" he said. "What if... The baby's blind like me?" She asked. He smiled. "Then she'll be amazing just like you," he said. Toph smiled. Noe bent down and kissed her belly. "I will love you both, it doesn't matter if she's blind or not," he said. Toph's eyes teared up. "Thanks, I love you too," she said.

The next day was time for the celebration, the three girls, Katara, Toph, and Suki, started putting up the decorations around City Hall.  
Aang was watching all the kids while Noe and Sokka helped the girls with the decorations.

During the celebration later that day, the Gaang sat talking. "This is great, we really did good guys," Ty-Lee said. The girls agreed they did do pretty well on decorating. Haru came over with two drinks in his hands and then offered one to Ty-Lee. The girls where all talking and having a great time, except Toph. She sat at the table with them but she didn't say anything. She didn't even smile when Haru said something funny. She just sat. Suki noticed this and said, "Hey Toph you ok?" Toph was off in her own world it seemed cuz it took her awhile before she realized she was being talked to. "Oh, yea I'm fine," She said in a depressed voice. Suki was skeptical. "You seem... Depressed. "She said. "No, really guys, I'm fine just keep talking. "Her voice didn't change. It stayed on one flat note. Suki figured Toph was upset cuz they where talking about seeing again and Toph couldn't see. "Toph, come on I'm sorry I didn't realize that you couldn't-" Toph clutched her stomach and started breathing heavily. "Toph? You ok?" Suki asked. Toph shook her head. "I-" she grabbed hold of the arm of her chair. Noe had just come over to see what his wife was up to. When he saw her he ran to her side. "What's wrong? Is everything ok?" He asked panic in his voice. "No, yes, I don't know... I'm worried, it...it hurts, I'm scared... It's two months too soon.. I just-ow!" She clutched the chair even tighter. Noe took her in his arms and headed for the doctors. "It's gonna be ok I promise. "He said reassuringly. She moaned the whole way. They got to the doctors office just as her water broke. The doc took her to the back room and lay her on a bed. Him and the nurses rushed around the room taking care of Toph as she went through labor. Noe sat on a chair next to her bed holding her hand the whole time. She screamed. Just outside the door sat Aang and Katara with Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. "Is aunty Toph gonna be ok mama?" Kya asked worriedly. Katara smiled. "Yes, she's gonna be fine. "Kya nodded. Bumi could care less about what was happening. He just played with his toy ostrich-horse. Tenzin slept peacefully in Katara's arms. Aang sat with his arm around Katara. He leaned over and whispered so the kids couldn't hear. "What if she dies during the birth?" He asked. Katara gasped. Then replied, "Then we'll just have to be there for The Duke and her baby" She'd never get used to calling him Noe. There was a baby cry in the next room. Katara gave Aang a look saying, should we go in? Just then the doctor came out and said, "You may go in. "Katara got up and went in. Aang waited with the kids outside the room. She smiled seeing Toph was alright and holding a little baby girl. Noe beamed with pride as he got his turn holding the baby. "What're ya gonna call her?" Katara asked. Toph smiled. "Lin, Lin Beifong. " Katara smiled as well. "That's a good name. Lin, it suits her" She said. Aang peaked his head around the corner. "Kids wanna see the baby, can they?" He asked. Toph nodded. The kids came bounding in with happiness. "What is it mama?" Bumi asked. He couldn't see from his point of view. "It's a baby Bumi, a little girl. "Bumi pouted. "A girl, why not a boy?" He asked. Katara laughed. Kya climbed up on her mommy's lap and stared in awe of the tiny baby. "She smaller than baby Tenzin!" She announced. Katara smiled. "Yep," She said. Aang walked over carrying the little baby Tenzin. Tenzin woke up. He looked around. Just before he began to cry Aang handed him to Katara. "I think he wants his mama" he said as she took him. "Hey, Tenzin, see the new baby Lin? I think you'll be good friends huh," Tenzin giggled and reached his arms up to his moms face. She smiled. Lin opened her eyes and began to cry. She suddenly stopped though seeing Tenzin. She looked at him and then laughed. She then looked to her mom. She reached up and took her hair in her hands. She played with it a moment then yawned and closed her eyes. Noe smiled. "Well you should be proud mama, she's as pretty as you are," Toph blushed. "Is she, blind?" Noe took her hand. "No," he said. Toph smiled. She was glad her daughter was spared this terrible life of darkness.  
The End.


End file.
